Illusions
by nicoleblakk
Summary: When Twist started working for Blakk, he believed his life was going to be perfect. He has no idea of what's in store for him! Amethyst requested this.
1. Agenda

(takes place after the return)

i do not own slugterra and it's rated M for a reason! For Amethyst Kitsune who requested this.

**Agenda**

Diablos Nachos grinned. It was a good day. Doctor Blakk had promised to keep his end of the bargain.

_At least he knows what 's good for him._ He smirked.

A few guys were relaxing in the cafeteria at lunch time. When they saw him, they immediately stood up out of pure instinct. They looked as if they had seen a ghost. He nodded his head and tried to keep a straight face. He had forgotten how good it felt to be feared as Blakk's main enforcer.

He was focused on making sure that he was going to get what he wanted, before the Dark Bain army had another shot. Their commander, Brimstone, had been angry when the Shane kid destroyed their only chance of taking over Slugterra.

Drifting into a daydream, he marched proudly.

_Where is he? _The question kept playing in his head.

Diablos got onto an elevator and chose the third floor. _Doctor Blakk must have installed them when I was away._

He quickened his pace. After passing four doors, he knocked. When no one answered, he entered as silently as he could manage.

The room was quite spacious and neat. There were clothes neatly folded onto the chair. Diablos tip-toed to the bed.

"Twist?" he called the figure under the thick black and red covers. The figure tossed and turned. He looks so peaceful in his sleep. His blond hair was disheveled.

After he was certain that he was deeply asleep, Nacho walked back to the door and swiped it shut. He also switched off the lights. Grinning widely, he returned to Twist who was now tossing and turning. When he got to the edge of the bed, he removed his slinging attire and joined Twist.

Sensing that someone else was in the blankets, Twist immediately woke up.

"Who is there?" He tried to get out of the blankets but a strong arm suddenly gripped his slender waist. "Lemme go!" he shouted.

"Stay put!" Diablos Nachos commanded.

Twist stopped struggling for a while. "Diablos Nachos?! What are you doing here?" Whatever reason he was here for, it was definitely not a good one.

Diablos loosened his grip for a moment. The teen wiggled out of Diablos Nachos' iron grip.

_After all why am I called Twist? _He smirked as he made a run for it.

Diablos laughed hoarsely.

Twist searched the wall for the electronic lock. He punched it several times but it did not work. "There is no way out!" Diablos snickered.

"Let me go!" Twist shouted while trying to look for his blaster. "Looking for this?" Diablos dangled the Twist's blaster.

Twist knew that he was trapped. "What do you want?" He was shaking.

No answer.

Suddenly, a large hand grabbed him. As soon as Twist opened his mouth to scream, another hand instantly covered his mouth with a cloth. He started to feel dizzy and could only manage to mumble, "What did you do to me?" before he hung limply in Diablos Nachos' arms.

Diablos smirked, "You are mine now."

He tossed the cloth that reeked of a cheap anesthetic. He carried Twist onto the bed. The Dark Bain could see clearly into the thick velvet of darkeness and so he did not have trouble finding a few things he needed to carry out his insidious plan.

After gagging Twist's mouth, Diablos tied his (Twist's) hands to the bed posts. The blond was very still. He searched for Loki but failed to find him. He assumed Twist had put him in the sluggery with the rest of Doctor Blakk's ghouls.

He climbed on to the bed. Twist was gaining consciousness and he was mumbling something in his sleep. Diablos tore Twist's clothes apart and threw their remains somewhere.

Diablos scrutinised Twist's smooth body. He licked his lips diabolically. He parted Twist's natal cleft. He immediately hardened at the tighteness of Twist's opening. He started breathing heavily. He forced his length inside the teen's small opening without waiting for it to adjust to his huge length. The Dark Bain huffed at the effort.

A muffled scream escaped from the gag. Diablos leaned into Twist and looked at his face.. "Relax. This will take a short while."

Nachos resumed entering him. Twist thrashed in his bondage. Tears were streaming from his face counterpart.

With a heavy sigh, Diablos paused after his most of his length was submerged in Twist's ass.

He started to thrust into and out of him and he accelerated until he was moaning loudly at each and every thrust. Twist felt Diablos' cock twitch. With a groan, Diablos came and filled Twist with his seed. He pulled himself out and a stream of semen slowly dripped out of Twist's hole.

Intense guilt washed over him. Diablos untied Twist, covered him with a blanket then left him lying on the bed. His victim was too exhausted to shout at him. The teen just wanted to sleep and he badly wanted to believe that it was a nightmare. Twist buried his head into the pillow as his abuser fled.

Twist felt intense hatred for Diablos. As much as he wanted to get back at him, he couldn't live with the shame and guilt he was feeling.

Out of sheer exhaustion, Twist closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

thank you for reading. Please review if you want me to continue this fanfiction! Even if you flame it, it shows that you read it. LOL

Nicoleblakk over and out!


	2. Guardian Demon

Chapter 2

The alarm beeped. Twist opened his eyes and turned it off. He groaned. Every part of him ached and he just wanted to stay in bed for as long as he wanted. That was impossible considering Blakk always gave him something to do.

He remembered what had happened the previous night. Intense hatred for Diablos and feelings of shame overwhelmed him. Twist dragged himself into the shower. He started scrubbing himself vigorously, trying to remove anything Diablos had left in his body. After a while, he noticed the water was mixed with blood and he tasted saline solution. He had scratched himself till he was bleeding. The last time he had cried was when Will Shane had killed his father.

Twist blamed him for everything that had happened in his life.

A large slim tablet vibrated and he knew his day had started. He got out of the shower and got dressed. When he read the text message, his heart was full of dread. Twist picked up his blaster from where Diablos had left it. There was all the time in the world to plot his revenge. After destroying all the evidence of the previous night's events, Twist walked out his room.

He went straight to Blakk's laboratory. The man was seated on his large chair, drumming his fingers impatiently on the desk. As soon as his apprentice entered, he looked up and smirked, "You are late."

Twist glanced at the clock on the wall on his left. _He can't be serious! I am only a minute late._

"Sorry, sir," he apologised.

Doctor Blakk replied, "You must deliver a certain.. package to one of my contacts. He lives in the Eastern Caverns."

"Yes sir," he replied. The infamous doctor pointed to a small package in the corner of his laboratory. When Twist had collected it, Blakk ordered, "Make sure nothing happens to it or there will be consequences, understood?"

His apprentice mumbled, "Crystal clear."

"Good." was Blakk's answer before Twist walked briskly out of the door. Although he was in pain, he pretended to be normal. The last thing he wanted was Blakk investigating such embarassing matters. There was no doubt that he would be thrilled if Diablos got punished but everyone in the citadel would probably start ridiculing him instead of respecting him like he was used to.

Twist collected Loki and extra ghouls just in case he got into a tight spot. As soon as he was on his mecha, a hoarse voice behind him announced, "Need any help with that?"

Twist shivered, "Diablos?"

The Darkbane laughed.

The teenager scowled, "I don't need any help. Leave me alone."

Diablos smirked and got onto a hyena mecha. Twist shrugged his shoulders and started his and left. Nachos followed him.

They rode their mechas in silence. Twist was fuming silently but he remained expressionless.

After a while, Diablos announced, "This is a place favourable for an ambush. Be alert." The road there were travelling on was in a valley and on the sides where boulders and thick vegetation. They were vulnerable to attack from all sides.

_Like, who asked you dude?_ Twist frowned. He decided to ignore him and focused on the road like it was more interesting than anything else.

A armashelt smashed a boulder just on their left side. The boulder split into many fragments and the debris started rolling towards. Diablos and Twist heard the noise and they turned their heads towards the sound. "Let's get to higher ground, NOW!" Diablos shouted above the rumbling of the rocks now turning into a full landslide. Twist followed Diablos and within minutes there were on higher ground.

"The Shane Gang?" Twist was annoyed. "What do you want?"

_This is just not my day. First Diablos, then the Shane gang? _He complained inwardly. Before Eli had a chance to answer, Diablos had fired a Hop Jack at them. Burpy growled on Eli's shoulder. Trixie slugged an Arachnet which spun a web. The ghoul got into the net and soon after, the Arachnet slugged it back at them.

"Look out!" Twist and Diablos scrambled away just before the ghoul exploded on the ground. Some of the large rocks provided an excellent cover and the pair sought refuge behind them.

Diablos smirked. The Shane and his gang had no idea what he had in store for them.

"What Twist is carrying must be important." Kord informed his gang.

"Obviously. I bet that why he has Diablos Nachos with him," Trixie supported his speculation.

Diablos nodded at Twist. "You have to go."

Twist was a bit shocked at Diablos' behaviour. It was as if he had changed overnight. "What about you?" he asked him.

The Darkbain snarled. "I know how to take care of them."

Twist ran to his mecha and left. Even though he hated Diablos for what he had done to him, he could not stop worrying if he was going to be fine.

The Shane gang fired slug after slug. Diablos smirked. He loaded his blaster with a Needlowview, slugged it at them and soon after, a Tempesto (ghouled Tormato).

Trixie turned in time to see the Needlowview throw its spikes towards them. "Incoming!"

The gang retreated and the spikes penetrated the large mushrooms around them, and soon after the Tempesto transformed. It formed a red and black tornado that swirled and grew larger with time.

The ground started shaking.

Eli looked at the ground and saw some loose debris start to get pulled towards the glowing tornado. Diablos laughed. He switched on the ioniser on his blaster and the tornado grew in strength and size. The light in the cavern seemed to be sucked into it and as a result, it became dark as night.

"Oh! Oh!" Pronto stared at the growing tornado with fear. Larger stones were now being pulled in with increase in the strength of the tornado.

"Let's get outta here!" Eli shouted to the rest of his gang.

"That ghoul has opened a portal to the Deep Caverns. I, for one, don't plan on visiting them again." The cave troll complained.

"Retreat!" Pronto screamed and sprinted to his rusty mecha.

They scrambled to their mechas and in minutes, they had got onto and fled. Diablos smirked at them. As soon as he turned off the ioniser, the tornado dissipated. The Tempesto snarled and hopped to him. He picked it up and decided to wait for Twist.

After a couple of hours, Twist returned. Diablos Nachos nodded at him.

_At least things went well. _Blakk's apprentice mumbled, "Thanks."

Diablos smiled and his smile lit up his red and black eyes. Twist shuddered. He would rather have the serious version of him.

They were soon on their way back to Blakk Industries.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

O.M.G! I love Diablos Nachos' laugh. I think it's awesome. I hope you liked it.


End file.
